


Gone

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.Theme: There was no stopping it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.
> 
> Theme: There was no stopping it...

He was so large and they were so small.

It didn't seem to matter.

There was no stopping it.

Shepard could remember the way the blue light of the biotic shroud began to fall around them. It trembled at first, a moment of hesitation, almost as if Miranda could will it to stay.

In the end, she wasn't strong enough.

Grunt stepped in front of her as she crumbled to her knees. His rifle thundered, ineffective, until the swarm of black surrounded him.

He floated into the air, as if he weighed nothing at all.

The swarm dispersed

Nothing remained.


End file.
